1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Different load circuits on a printed circuit board (PCB) may need different powers. A power supply circuit on the PCB is used to supply different power to the different load circuits. A work state of the power supply circuit may be detected by detecting voltage values and current values supplied to the different load circuits, and the power supply circuit in a good state will insure that the different circuits are in a good working state. The voltage value of a load circuit may be detected easily, for example, using a multimeter. Meanwhile, the current value of a load circuit is relatively difficult to determine unless interrupting the current work to connect an ampere meter, which may be troublesome.